Sister of Mine
by Emilyport
Summary: Set a little after defeating Kakisto's, Season 3, Faith isn't going to turn bad, not in my story. Just some sisterly love that could've happened, more chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

I leaned against the doorway to Buffy's room, I was beginning to see double of everything, I shook my head, hoping it would help. I still had my hand on my side from where that stupid ass vamp got me, I had to of been losing lots of blood and barely managed to get away.

Buffy was asleep, I told her I would take patrol tonight to let her have an easy evening and rest, I thought I could do it by myself, I hate to admit it, but, without Buffy there it's like the spark is out of me. "Buffy, help." I said at a medium sound, Buffy rolled over, "What?" She said all groggy. At that time I fell onto her floor with a loud thud, this made me groan in pain, never has a vamp got me this good, things won't be the same now. "Faith!" Buffy ran over to me, that's the last thing I remember before I everything went black.

I woke up in Buffy's bed, the sun was almost down and the warm spring breeze flitted through the room covering me. I tried to get up but cringed in pain, "Shit!" I forgot what happened, I looked down and there was a huge patch over the left side of my abdomen. Then I realized all I had on was a sports bra and panties, "Did Buffy undress me?" I thought and looked around, it was quiet up here, "Buffy didn't leave did she?"

Then there was a short petite blonde standing in the doorway, "Faith, you're awake!" She came over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Are you okay?" I was surprised at the excitement, "Eh, it hurts just a little right there." I pointed to my belly, and tried to sit up out of bed. "Whoa, slow Faith." Buffy grabbed my shoulder gently and let go. "I think I can do it, slayer healing remember?" Buffy nodded and waited. I got up slowly, and Buffy followed staying close, I began to falter, "Faith!" Buffy caught me just in time, her hands were around me holding me up. "Okay, not such a good idea, back to the bed please." Buffy said and sat me down beside her.

This made me think of how much she actually cared about me, like a sister, ever since the night after defeating Kakisto's, I've trusted her, I let her in and all my walls fell down.

"Thank's B, again." Buffy looked at me and just smiled, "No problem sis." I looked up at that, "Sis? Did I just make part of your family?" I asked almost crying. "Yes Faith, you are family, what made you think you weren't?" She put her hand on mine and wiped a tear falling down my cheek, "You okay Faith?" Buffy chuckled, "I've never been part of a family before." I said thinking of everything that has happened to me, my mom and dad leaving me when I was little, bouncing from orphanages until I was old enough to live on my own. "You should stay here, with us, mom and I have been talking about it and you have no choice now." This made my heart fill, never in my life, has anyone cared this much for me, or want me, even as much as look at me.

I forgot about my wound, and bear hugged Buffy, anyone else it would've broken ribs, but being a slayer has its perks. "Thank's B." All Buffy did was hug me back and stroke my long dark brown curls, "I love you sis."


	2. Chapter 2

"S so much B. Are you sure?" Buffy pulled out of the embrace, "I am not telling you again, you are staying here with me, no if and's or buts about it." I smiled, and then flinched, remembering that my wound hasn't healed yet. "Here, you lay down, I'll make you some soup, kay?"

I began to protest, but she insisted so I let her pamper me just a little. A few minutes past by and here came Buffy with a full tray of goodies, chicken noodle soup, sprite, and gushers, I looked at her, "Random combination, I think I could've took a beer instead, but this will do." Buffy chuckled, "No beer until you're better, now eat up." It didn't take me to long to eat it all, I'm a fuckin beast when it comes to food. With my mouth full I asked Buffy, "Don't ya need to patrol? I mean I will if you don't want to." "Faith you're hurt, don't push you're self, sides, Giles told me to stay and make sure you're okay."

"Well, I'm going to be awake for a while, it shouldn't take long for my wound to heal all the way, we should go." Buffy gave me that, what I say goes look, when I first met her I didn't like some of the attitude, but she had to have that or else no one would listen to her, or follow, that makes her a great leader. "Geez, we stay, chill out B." I finished my tray and sat it on her table, "Excellent noodle quality B."

Then we both heard a knock on her door, it opened slightly, it was Joyce. Hey Buffy, and Faith how are you doing? Feeling better I hope? Joyce came over and sat down on the other side of the bed, "Buffy did you ask her?" I caught on to what she meant, "Yea, B asked, I accepted." Joyce's face lit up, "That's wonderful news, there's always room for more at the Summer's house hold." Joyce gave me a easy hug, just in case it hurt me I guess, "It's getting late girls, you all should watch a movie or something, It's a Friday night."

"I'm down for that B." "Sounds good to me too, I'll go ahead downstairs." Buffy turned to leave and she stopped on her way out, "Oh, I left you some clothes in my bathroom, so you can, ya know." I nodded," Thanks."


End file.
